


Outfit Swap (A.K.A. Steal Her Clothing, Capture Her Heart)

by inkheart9459, roseyruewritessometimes22



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Swapping clothing, swapping spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyruewritessometimes22/pseuds/roseyruewritessometimes22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt "Outfit swap" given by Frozenflights. Kommissar has a recurring problem--all of her favorite, most comfortable clothing is being stolen piece by piece and she's wracking her brain trying to figure out who is behind this. Once she finds the culprit, they must be handled, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outfit Swap (A.K.A. Steal Her Clothing, Capture Her Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frozenflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenflights/gifts).



> Thanks so much to inkheart9459 for your awesome writing skillitz and lending me the aid of your imagination.

            “Come onnnnnnnn, woman. Every minute you continue to primp, is another minute lost doing shots and intimidating fuckboys by singing American songs in German,” Pieter groaned, beating his head against doorjamb as he waited on Mina to get her ass in gear from the entrance of her bedroom.

            “You realize out of all the divas in DSM, you are by far the most dramatic,” Mina called from her closet. “I just have to find my leather jacket, and then we can go.”

            “The one with all the silver zippers? Makes you look like a sexy biker lesbian fresh out of hell?”

            “That would be the one,” Mina confirmed, sighing as she closed her closet doors, with a dark wash jean jacked in her arms. “I just can’t find it anywhere. Beca was here earlier, I’ll text her and see if she’s seen it. This will have to suffice for now, I suppose.”

            “An unfortunate loss, but alas, the show must go on—we’ve booze to drink, peasants to ridicule.”

            Mina sighed again and turned to give her room one last look over to make sure she hadn’t just tossed her jacket over a chair, or left it on the floor or her bed, but it was nowhere in sight. She turned off her light and followed a petulant Pieter to their night on the town.

_______________________________________________________  


            A week later she walked into her closet. It had cooled down considerably and now she really wanted her hoodie with the extra fleece lining. Except yet again she was having trouble finding the item of clothing she wanted. She scowled. There was a reason why she had her closet organized by season and then color. She liked being able to find things at a glance. She had no time for frivolous looking about.

            She huffed loudly and grabbed her next warmest hoodie and pulled it on. It wouldn’t keep her as warm as she would like but she supposed she would live. Perhaps she had left the other hoodie at Beca’s though she was sure she hadn’t worn it yet this year and it had been in her closet a few weeks before. She had been distracted, what with DSM recording a new album. It was possible she was remembering wrong. She would ask Beca to look at her apartment later and she would look in her own laundry pile as well.

            She nodded to herself, decided, and walked out of her closet. There was grocery shopping to be done in the mean time.

___________________________________________________

            The third and fourth pieces of clothing to go missing made Mina suspicious. She may be a bit distracted right now, but she was not scatter brained. But she had nothing to support her conclusions with. She wasn’t about to fly off the handle and accuse someone of stealing her clothing without knowing what was going on for sure. She had yelled enough in her teenage years for little to no reason and had learned her lesson.

            Still, four pieces of clothing in a month was a bit much to believe that she was just losing things. Who would take any of her things? Pieter and Beca were over at her house the most often. The image of Pieter trying to squeeze into her clothing drew a snort from her. No, he was not the culprit unless he had blown through the great amount of money that they had earned being in DSM and was now selling her clothing for petty cash. Which, since Pieter was actually very good with money when he wasn’t drunk, that probably wasn’t likely either.

            Beca was far too small to wear her clothing. She would swim in it like the mouse she was. Some members of DSM came over often enough and were the same size. If anyone it was probably Magda or Anna. They were the same size and always loved what she wore. But that was very, very circumstantial and she would just have to wait and see if the clothing turned up either on someone else or at the bottom of her hamper.

            She altered the outfit she was going to wear yet again, gave her closet one last look, like it would tell her where her clothing was really going, but when it didn’t she went about her day yet again.

____________________________________________________

            It didn’t take her long to find out just who was stealing her clothing. Another week and a half and she had walked in on Beca sneaking one of her oversized sweaters into her overnight bag. She had pretended not to notice of course, just smiled at Beca with that twist of her lips that Beca had called hot and scary at the same time and had kissed the girl.

            Another week and a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants had made their way out of her apartment on tiny mouse legs. Now Mina was standing in her closet and it really was starting to look quiet bare. Or at least it was of comfortable clothing. Beca was not touching her fancier or more intimidating clothing that she wore to talk to sponsors. Of course not. She was most definitely going to have to do something about this before she had to lounge around her apartment in work slacks and mesh shirts.

            She grabbed one of her last t-shirts and worn jeans and emerged from the closet to find Beca on the other side of Mina’s bedroom doing that funny little hop she does to pull her skinny jeans up over her thighs while scanning the room for her bra.

            “Maus,” she said, setting her clothing selections on the bed as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out the matching bra and panty set that made Beca drool quite literally on more than one occasion. She might as well use all the weaponry she had available. “Where is my sweatshirt from Copenhagen?”

            “You mean the one I bought you to as consolation for the Barden Bella’s kicking your deliciously gorgeous German ass?” Beca was speaking with good cheer but then sighed sharply as she blushed. “Damn it, my smack talk still sucks.”

            Mina smirked and turned on her heel to watch the shorter woman flounder. “You can’t say anything against me because I’m perfect, it’s understandable.”

            Beca scrunched up her face as she snatched her shirt off a desk chair, “You know, you’re not all that with your long legs, and, and perfect hair, and sexy accent. Ahh, fuck me.”

            Mina shook her head as she took a seat on her bed, and reached out to grab the shirt Beca had in hand and pulled it away. “Oh, tiny Maus, but I already have,” she said as she put her arms through the shirt.

            “Um, I hate to break it to you, but that’s my shirt.”

            Mina stood as she pulled the shirt over her head and down her body where the hem stopped prematurely, stopping just above her navel, though she still tugged at the fabric. “It would seem some strange thief has taken all of my clothing. Such crimes cannot go unpunished, now can they?” she cocked an eyebrow.

            Beca’s eyes went wide as her face turned completely red and made about twenty different facial expressions in seven seconds, all of them some version of embarrassed or combative.

            Putting her hands on her hips Mina grinned. “What is it tiny Maus?” she asked as she looked in the mirror above her dresser. The shirt was much smaller on her than she expected, pressing tightly to what little flesh it covered, straining to stretch over the expanse of her chest. “Oh, well, I think I like your shirt very much, I believe I’ll just simply have to keep it.”

            “Oh yeah?” Beca asked hotly as she stamped across the room to her overnight bag, out of which she withdrew Mina’s favorite black leather jacket and pulled it on. “Then I am just going to have to keep this,” she said, as if she had just inflicted the worst punishment in the world.

            Except it wasn’t the worst punishment ever. In fact it was quite the opposite. Her eyes scanned over Beca wearing her jacket, much too big for her, zippers glinting in the morning light, covering the bra that Beca had finally found and put on, but letting a sliver of toned stomach still show through. Oh, it was much more delicious than Mina would have ever guessed it would be.

            Mina crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist, smacking her bottom, prompting the smaller girl to hop and wrap her legs around Mina’s waist as the German woman’s hands met her thighs to support her as Mina marched back across the room to the bed, where she deposited her tiny Maus and crawled on top of her, planting kisses at the base of her neck as her thieving girlfriend giggled.

            “You know, Maus, since we find each other’s clothing to be so appealing, perhaps we could simply share,” Mina said, carefully voicing her thought processes, feeling nervous but not sounding anything less than confident as she continued, “ _perhaps_ , we could start sharing a closet space. _My_ closet space. Hmm…” she paused, gathering the will to announce her full intentions. “Maybe we should just go ahead and share my entire apartment since, in such a scenario, all of our clothing would be here anyway.” She met Beca’s gaze. “How does that sound to you?”

            Beca’s answer came with a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving look. “Are you serious?!”

            “As you Americans seem fond of saying, serious as a heart attack. Though with a saying like that making light of a heart attack I have to wonder about its validity.”

            Beca gave her that look reserved just for when Mina questioned the logic of American idioms. She could practically hear the rant about “how does ‘I only know train station’ make any more sense?” in that look. Mina just rolled her eyes and didn’t even attempt to argue this one time. There were much more important things to do now.

            “Yes, I really am serious about the offer, Beca.”

            Beca sat back as much as she could in their position, pushing her head into the mattress and looking at Mina. Mina only ever used Beca’s given name when things were serious.

            A smile spread slowly across Beca’s face. “Really, seriously, truly? You’re not shitting me?” She looked at Mina for a long second, looking for an answer she must have found. “You aren’t shitting me.”

            “Do I ever?”

            “I literally do not think there is a more sarcastic person out there, dude.”

            Mina tipped her head to the side, conceding the point. “If you need some time to think about it—”

            Beca cut her off, surging off the bed and kissing her soundly for a few long moments. Mina got lost in the kiss like she did every time. It hadn’t been like this with anyone else. And while she was nervous about Beca’s answer she knew it wasn’t wrong to ask. It was what she wanted more than anything at the moment. It may have come about through clothing thievery and an offhand suggestion, but that didn’t diminish a thing at all.

            They finally pulled apart, Mina’s hands on Beca’s bare stomach under her leather jacket, or perhaps it was truly formerly hers now. Beca’s hands were on her ass, tracing the line of the panties she had just put on. She had a feeling that they were about to come off again. It was a good thing it was Saturday and they had nowhere to be.

            “Yes,” Beca finally said after her breathing settled.

            “Yes?” Mina needed to hear all of the words out of Beca’s mouth just to be sure. There could be no misunderstandings here.

            “Yes, I’ll move in with you.”

            Mina’s smiled was blindly, she could feel it. “Wonderful.” She moved down to kiss Beca again but Beca’s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

            “One condition though,” Beca said, eyes on Mina’s lips already.

            “And that condition is?”

            “Wear the stuff I stole a few weeks back. It doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

            Mina laughed. “Is that why you kept stealing more and more?”

            Beca blushed. “No!” she said a bit too quickly. “Ok, maybe,” she amended a second later.

            Mina leaned forward and hovered just a scant inch above Beca’s lips. “I think I can do that, little mouse. Now, your hands are promising something and I’ve yet to see the results. Care to right that grievance?”

            Beca’s hands kneading Mina’s ass hard enough that Mina moaned. “With pleasure.” Fingers slipped under the waistband of Mina’s underwear and started to slip them off before Beca froze suddenly.

            “Yes, mouse?” Mina felt a bit of impatience flare up that she immediately tamped down. If something was wrong she wanted to fix it as soon as possible.

            “I just realized that if I move in there will be so many more opportunities for sex.” Beca’s words were tinged with the excitement of a five year old in a candy store.

            Mina chuckled darkly. “Oh, you can plan on it.” She leaned down and kissed Beca hard and finally Beca’s hands were moving in the right direction and there was no more talking for a long while.


End file.
